Rock in Idro
al festival Rock in Idro nel 2006.]] Rock in Idro è un festival musicale organizzato all'Idroscalo di Milano a partire dal 2005 e in seguito spostatosi alla Fiera di Milano. Storia Le prime edizioni del festival si sono tenute dal 2005 al 2007 nella prima settimana di settembre all'Idroscalo di Milano ( ). Nel 2008 si è tenuto a metà giugno e nel 2009 il festival è stato spostato al Palasharp. Nel 2010 il festival non ha avuto luogo, mentre l'edizione del 2011 si è svolta a metà giugno. Nel 2012 il festival è stato organizzato nei mesi di giugno e luglio e diviso in due date. La preview il 13 Giugno presso Carroponte di Sesto San Giovanni e l'evento vero e proprio il 21 Luglio presso l'area concerti di Rho Fiera. Svoltasi con regolarità la prima data la seconda invece è stata prima sospesa poi annullata causa pioggia. 2005 Il festival si è tenuto il 2 e il 3 settembre ed hanno partecipato i seguenti gruppi: All American Rejects, Beecher, Bikini the Cat, Darkest Hour, Elvis Jackson, Fonzie, Funeral for a Friend, Hormonauts, Juliette & the Licks, La Crisi, Love in Elevator, Me First and the Gimme Gimmes, Me for Rent, Millencolin, My Chemical Romance, No Relax, No Use for a Name, NOFX, Nomoredolls, Pennywise, Ska-P, Stinking Polecats, Super Elastic Bubble Plastic, The All-American Rejects, The Caesars, The Hives, The Mobile, The Offspring, The Valentines, Toy Dolls, Triggerfinger, Turbonegro, Tying Tiffany, Useless ID, Viboras, Voicst.ROCK IN IDRO - Sab. 03 Set. 2005 - Punkadeka.it 2006 Nel 2006 hanno partecipato al festival: A Wilhelm Scream, Iggy and The Stooges, Rise Against, Pennywise, Buzzcocks, Eagles of Death Metal, Gogol Bordello, Thursday, Cursive, The Bouncing Souls, The Damned, boysetsfire, The Toasters, The… Disco Ensemble, Raised Fist Satanic Surfers, Mad Sin, Hell Is for Heroes, Blackmail, Paint It Black, The Locos, Towers of London, Punkreas, New Mexican Disaster Squad, Kill the Young, Hot Gossip, Fine Before You Came, FFD, De Crew, Evangeline, Fine Before You Came, Mas Ruido, Not Moving, OJM, Pay, Rise Against, SHAKAPONK, The (International) Noise Conspiracy, The Fire, The New Story, The Styles, Thee STP, Y, Water Tower. 2007 Nel 2007 ha preso il nome di Idroscalo Rock 2007 e si è tenuto il 1 e il 2 settembre. Vi hanno partecipato: Editors, Gossip, The Lost Patrol Band, Blondelle, Humanzi, Hot Gossip, These New Puritans (nella prima serata) e NOFX, Turbonegro, The Locust, Ignite, Sick of It All, Neville Staple, Persiana Jones, Derozer, Sottopressione, Me for Rent, Strength Approach, L'invasione degli omini verdi, RFC (nella seconda serata). 2009 Il festival si è tenuto il 13 e il 14 giugno nel 2009 e vi hanno partecipato: The Pogues, Babyshambles, Social Distortion, Gogol Bordello, The All-American Rejects, Flogging Molly, The Gaslight Anthem, The Subways, The Noise Guys, Andead, (nella prima serata) e Faith No More, Limp Bizkit, Lacuna Coil, Bring Me the Horizon, Gallows, Parkway Drive, All That Remains, Your Hero, Idols Are Dead, Sick Tamburo, Emoglobe (nella seconda serata). 2011 Dopo l'interruzione nel 2010 ed il cambio di nome in Rock in IdRho 2011 si è svolta il 15 giugno, con la partecipazione di Foo Fighters, Iggy and The Stooges, Social Distortion, The Hives, Band of Horses, Flogging Molly, Ministri, Outback e About WayneRock in Idhro: Foo Fighters, Iggy Pop e molti altri... | RollingStone | Eventi e che ha visto la partecipazione di 30.000 spettatori.√ Rock in IdRho, la diretta: il report del concerto dei Foo Fighters - Rockol 2012 L'edizione del 2012 è stata organizzata in due date, la prima denominata Preview, si è svolta regolarmente il 13 giugno presso il Carroponte di Sesto San Giovanni e ha visto la partecipazione di The Offspring, Lagwagon, The Hives, i Billy Talent, gli Hot Water Music e La Dispute. Reportage: ROCK IN IDRHO "Preview" - Carroponte, Milano, 13 giugno 2012 | ImpattoSonoro La seconda data in programma per il 21 luglio presso l'area concerti di Rho Fiera è stata interrotta attorno alle ore 17, durante l'esibizione dei Sum 41 e non più ripresa per pioggia. Annullato Rock in IdRho nubifragio su Rho | News | Onstage A questa seconda data avrebbero dovuto partecipare anche i Rancid, i Millencolin, The Specials e i Public Image Ltd.. Nel pomeriggio hanno suonato i Cerebral Ballzy, i Derozer, The Noise Guys, i No Relax, Frank Turner & The Sleeping Souls. “Rock In IdRho 2012” a Milano - Italian Guidebook. Note Collegamenti esterni * www.rockinidrho.com (Sito ufficiale del festival) Categoria:Festival musicali italiani Categoria:Rock in Italia